With development of electronic technologies, electronic devices such as mobile phones, cameras, tablet computers, and removable storage devices are more widely used. If falling into water, the electronic devices have faults such as circuit board damage and data loss, causing large losses and troubles to users. Therefore, a waterproof design of the electronic devices is increasingly important.
In the prior art, a fluoride liquid for waterproofing is coated on a main board of an electronic device by using a dispenser, and then the main board and components of the electronic device such as housings, a keyboard and a display screen are assembled, thereby implementing the waterproof design of the electronic device.
However, in the foregoing method, a gap exists between the housings of the assembled electronic device. Although the fluoride liquid for waterproofing is already coated on the main board, water can still enter the main board through the gap between the housings. If water stays in the housings for a long time, the fluoride liquid on the main board is caused to lose efficacy, and a fault such as circuit board damage occurs. Therefore, waterproof reliability of the electronic device in the prior art is poor.